Mismo Camino
by Lee He Na
Summary: "Sé el número uno, Ryoma-kun" esas palabras perdieron después de que él abordara el avión. Sólo en Estados Unidos y con un objetivo; no esperó encontrar a una vivaz y hermosa muchacha que seguía su mismo camino… la hermana de Tezuka-buchou, Kunimitsu Yuri.


¡Hola! Soy Lee He Na, o sólo Hena. :)

Esta es mi primera historia de PoT, espero que les guste!

.

.

* * *

.

**Un mismo camino.**

.

* * *

**Resumen:**

"_Sé el número uno, Ryoma-kun" esas palabras perdieron después de que él abordara el avión. Sólo en Estados Unidos y con un objetivo; no esperó encontrar a una vivaz y hermosa muchacha que seguía su mismo camino… la hermana de Tezuka-buchou, Kunimitsu Yuri._

* * *

_**I**_

_**Partida. **_

.

.

Había llegado el día en el que el príncipe debía partir. Sakuno Ryuzaki siempre supo que algún día él se iría, él era demasiado talentoso, demasiado "de otro mundo", tal y como una vez había dicho Horio. Aquella vez, el chico con dos años de experiencia en el tenis se había referido hacía Ryoma, y había dicho "él es realmente de otro mundo". Aquellas palabras habían significado mucho para ella, porque en ese instante comprobó que ellos no estaban ni tan siquiera cerca.

Durante casi un año ella había estado a la sombra, sólo mirando desde lejos y sonrojándose cuando él le dirigía el saludo. Quizá si hubiera sido decidida, si no se hubiera conformado con mirar…

Negó. Ese no era el momento de pensar en ello. Ryoma ya se iba, y ella no había comprado nada para darle. Porque los días anteriores, ella había estado demasiado dolida.

—_M-Me gustas, Ryoma-kun. _

_Tartamudeó, porque ella no había esperado que confesar sus sentimientos sucediera demasiado pronto. Ella había pensado en acercarme más a él, en intentar conocerle mejor, pero de pronto, Horio había dicho que Ryoma se iría a Estados Unidos, y que quizá nunca volvería… su corazón se había hecho pedazos. Los días siguientes, el muchacho de ojos dorados, era rodeados por sus compañeros del club, con quienes salía constantemente después de clase… y ella no había sido invitada a ninguna de esas reuniones. _

_Así que, ese último día… ella le había pedido hablar. Y él le había dirigido una mirada neutra, asintiendo. _

_Atardecía. Él con su uniforme del club, Ella con el uniforme verde lima y sus trenzas. _

—_Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. Tú no me gustas. _

_La respuesta era propia de Ryoma, directa y sin rodeos. Sakuno aguantó las lágrimas. En algún momento, ella había imaginado ser correspondida, que Echizen le pediría que le esperase, y ella aceptaría, pero…_

_Sonrió. _

—_Yo… ya sabias que dirías algo así._

_Notó sorpresa en los ojos dorados._

—_Entonces… ¿Por qué me lo has dicho? —cuestionó, con la incomprensión en sus ojos._

—_Sólo quería escuchar una respuesta —murmuró ella, sintiendo que derramaría lágrimas si hablaba más fuerte. Él ni siquiera había vacilado al responderle. Él había encontrado tonto y sin sentido que se le confesara—. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Ryoma-kun —dijo, y se fue corriendo. _

Ella había llorado toda la noche. Había sido tan humillante…

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo has dicho?"_

Sakuno suspiró. Al menos, le había dicho lo que sentía. Desde que le conocía… para Ryoma sólo importaban dos cosas: el tenis y sus amigos (aunque él no lo admitiese). Él pasaba de las chicas, no sólo de ella… de todas…

Los ojos de ella brillaron. Escogió el regalo y corrió hacia la estación del tren. Podía alcanzarle, aun podía.

.

.

—¡Sé el número uno, Ryoma-kun!

Ella, esperanzada. Notó que él alzaba la pelota que le había dado. En ella había escrito algo simple, algo conciso: "El número 1 del mundo"

Y además…

"Cuando regreses, da una respuesta nuevamente"

La de trenzas albergó una pequeña esperanza. Quizá ahora para Ryoma no importaban esos asuntos, porque se le venía una gran competencia. Pero después, tal vez…

Los titulares dejaron las sonrisas cuando le vieron subir al avión. Todos, a su manera, tenían una expresión de tristeza. Estados Unidos… tan lejos de Japón.

—El cachorro se fue —murmuró Eiji—. ¡Ah, a quien se supone que moleste ahora! —dijo, en un intento de broma.

—Tenía que pasar —dijo Fuji, con voz suave—. Hará un buen papel.

—Ah —suspiró Horio—. Siempre lo he dicho, él es de otro mundo… y ahora que se ha ido a América, probablemente Echizen encuentre a alguna tenista guapa.

Sakuno volteó rápidamente ante aquella mención.

—Que dices, Horio-kun —molestó Katsuo—. Ryoma-kun, él solo piensa en el tenis.

—Bueno, pero es América, y él vivirá solo allí. Y el Abierto de Estados Unidos también tiene una división femenina, ¿se imaginan? Una chica así, él probablemente dejará de pensar solo en el tenis.

—¡Qué dices!

Horio se sobre salto. Ryuzaki nunca se enojaba, ni gritaba…

—¡Ryoma está yendo allá a competir, no a buscar novia! —las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

—Oh, Ryuzaki, lo lamento… —murmuró.

.

.

Aunque Sakuno había querido ignorar las palabras de Horio. Esa noche…

—_Has vuelto, Ryoma-kun._

_El muchacho de cabello azulado, con los ojos dorados. Se había vuelto muchísimo más alto. Sus rasgos, antes infantiles, ahora asomaban al atractivo hombre en quien se convertiría. _

_Sin embargo, Ryoma no le prestó atención. Él sonreía de medio lado, y sus ojos tenían un brillo de posesión y… amor en ellos. Sakuno dejo de ver sólo a Ryoma, y entonces, notó a la chica al lado de él. Una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello miel ondeado, piel de porcelana… y aunque no podía distinguir su rostro, notó la sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas de los dos._

—_¿Quién es ella? —preguntó._

_Ryoma no respondió. Sólo murmuró algo en el oído de ella. La muchacha sonrió con dulzura y asintió. Cogió su raqueta y junto al tenista, se fueron._

.

Sakuno despertó, agitada. Sólo un sueño. Era sólo un sueño. Entonces porque… ¿tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar? Ellos dos, Ryoma y esa desconocida, se habían sentido tan reales.

—Esto es sólo por Horio —trató de convencerse—. Por sus palabras. Pero Ryoma no es así, él seguramente se concentrara en el torneo, y luego regresará.

Pero el tenista, nunca dijo que regresaría. Y Ryuzaki Sakuno… no había llegado a conocerlo realmente.

.

* * *

La pareja principal será RyomaxYuri. Sinceramente, nunca vi que él pudiese llegar a algo más con Sakuno Ryuzaki porque sus personalidades, Ryoma es un borde total, y una chica tímida... como que no. Por ello, intentaré esta historia para ver no sólo el lado del tenis, sino tambien a Ryoma y una chica con la que él si podria llegar a tener algo. Jajaja, el príncipe necesita de alguien que le haga sonreir, que le diga las cosas de frente, algo así. Nos vemos en el proximo cap!


End file.
